


戒指

by Rongwu



Category: Breaking-Point, У последней черты, 绝境
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 10:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rongwu/pseuds/Rongwu
Summary: 他身上没有疯狂留下的痕迹，只有信仰、压抑和一枚戒指。
Relationships: Dchenieff/Arbusoff





	戒指

天色亮了起来，变成幽灵般的莹白色，厚厚的白云后面露出一丝淡蓝色天空。渐渐地，马车一侧窗外变得通红，满天云层被朝霞勾勒出田垄般的轮廓。

阿尔布佐夫一整夜没有睡，也没有困意。他的旅伴坐在对面，一位戴头巾的少女，黑眸子在昏暗中闪亮着，头巾间露出柔软的卷发。她像个小孩似的，咧嘴对他一笑，随意地拍了拍马车的厢壁。

阿尔布佐夫也笑，出神地看着她在朝霞中泛着微光的双手。那对手掌也许发觉了目光，便交握起来，放在裙褶上，指向了目光的主人。

“您为什么不戴上它呢？”少女问道。

阿尔布佐夫顺着她的目光看向自己的手，将紧握着的手帕摊开。手帕里包着他刚取下来的戒指。

“它太紧了，我不习惯。”

“您戴了它很久了？看上去很适合。”她随意地评价了一句，又转头看向窗外。但她目光低垂，陷入了自己的回忆中，黑眼睛里流动起光芒来。

阿尔布佐夫看着她，眉头紧皱，好像在逼迫自己回想着什么，或是想从她的表情中分辨出什么东西。

“丽扎维塔。”

她嗯了一声，没有抬头，手指在微微活动着，好像在弹着看不见的琴，又像是在绕毛线。

“您是叫这个名字吧？”

她的手短暂地停了一下。“对，他们都这么叫我。”

他笑了一下，不说话了。

阿尔布佐夫穿着一身黑衣裳，浑身的修饰感显得威严又亲切，和他的年龄很相称。他鬓角已经变成了灰色，脸颊上刻着皱纹。

“其实，在我刚刚获得这个戒指的时候，有人也问过我。我当时在看一场画展，我在看其中的一幅画。有个男人留意到我把这枚戒指摘了下来，就来问我。我说，我只是觉得它紧。”他笑着说，“你看，都过了这么久了。”

“您描述一下那幅画吧。”丽扎要求道。

“那是一幅这样的画：一只白天鹅游在黑色的湖面上。黑色的湖面倒影出天鹅模模糊糊的影子。纯白的天鹅显得孤零零的，像要被湖水给吸进去。那可真是一幅好画。”阿尔布佐夫勾起嘴角，“我还收藏了这位画家其他的一些画。”

“那是您买下的喽？”

“不，是他留下的。”阿尔布佐夫想了想，说，“他死后留下了一屋子的画。他没有一位代理人，也没有一位朋友来处置那些画。于是，我雇人把这些画收了起来……直到不久前我才打开一些来看。”

“那他生活很困难吧？”

“困难？并不。”阿尔布佐夫笑了笑，“他有相当多的钱，他也很有名气，当然，除了才华，人们多半爱他那副模样……我也一样。我也爱他。”他补充道。

丽扎调整了一下坐姿，不自觉地摸了一下头发：“那他是什么样的人呢？”

“他跟你一样，”他立即带着一种阴沉而冷漠的激情开口，“是个美人。全城的女人都爱他。他的眼睛是黑色的，头发是黑色的，”他闭着眼睛微微斜过头去，留下片刻沉默，“他说话的时候总是在笑，当然，他受欢迎是有原因的……就连不少男人也认为他很有趣。”

“我从没见过这样的人。”丽扎应和道。阿尔布佐夫却突然凝视着她，没头没脑地接上话：“是的！他就是这样的。我比很多人都熟悉他，从读书起就和他是同学……”

丽扎点点头，面向着帘外吹进来的晨风，欣然地扬起了脸。

阿尔布佐夫粗大的手指把玩了一会儿戒指，怔怔地坐了一会儿，下定决心地接下去：

“还有一会儿就到您家门口了，不妨给您说点故事。

这戒指，就是他给我的。不过这不重要。只不过它恰好预示了一种命运——因为一句话。为了宣扬什么东西，或是一直以来的信仰，人总是要拉上另一个人做见证。我从来是不喜欢收藏的。或许有例外，我喜欢开瓶器。我喜欢显微镜。我喜欢这些美妙的工具，读书的时候就很喜欢，我爸也可以替我弄到……他本人不喜欢这些东西，但他有很多朋友有这些东西。但我没有才华，无论是科学还是艺术，和我的脑子都隔了十万八千里。

“至于我为什么要留着那些画？因为我只是替他保存而已。他的纪念碑，也要立在我的土地上，我是这么告诉他的……虽然并没有人记得他。真正记得他的人，都忍受不了有他的回忆。我认识几个，喏，都去死了。”

阿尔布佐夫自嘲地笑了。

“他有错吗？他自己不在意。他一辈子没有在意过什么人。他心不坏，但想要他忏悔，那还真是门都没有。我不怪他。读书的时候，这种迹象就冒头了，他生病住院那会儿，我还去看过他，他真是差一点死了。这种情况我是理解的：从那以后，他养好了病，就换了一个人。他长得又高又大，活蹦乱跳，四处找女人，不找的时候就画画……我遇见他的时候，他的《天鹅湖》已经挂进博物馆了。我去看他的展出……当然，只是去吃吃喝喝的，我看不懂，也不爱看。他不在意，但是我在意，我唯一不喜欢那幅画背后的红色幕布，那种奇怪的纹理，我说它像个脑花。我想起了一些不好的回忆……他却很开心……”

他露出真心的笑意。

“可是他却过得没有表面上那么快乐。他一门心思想要快乐，在那种放荡的生活中得到最纯粹的、转瞬即逝的快乐……他那种心思，连我那么为所欲为的富家子，也觉得过分。他反而常常不快乐，我看得出来。可是他是那么真诚的一个人，一个孩子。他很容易就能快乐起来，我知道——他的一些朋友也知道——他放弃了对于最好、最美的快乐的追寻，想用无数的碎片和遗忘去造出永恒……他忘记了，他早就无法在这上面满足。但他在清醒时，从没想过要放弃生活。这点我比他还清楚。”他的表情阴沉起来。

“那么，该说说戒指的事情了……我为什么喜欢他呢，就因为他也喜欢我，就这么简单。我们能聊得起来……我喜欢他那种寻欢作乐的美，我不懂艺术，但我爱他，我知道他年轻时候是怎么过来的。

“那一次，他画出了好作品，实在是高兴，他喝酒啊，庆祝啊，朋友叫了一堆，女人也围着他转。但这些都不重要，因为无论是朋友，还是戒指，还是任何证明，都不重要……他喝醉了，他把戒指给了我。他自己的戒指。”阿尔布佐夫低头，转了转那枚戒指，“一个简洁的样式，像是天鹅的一道曲线……专门的设计。他问我：‘你为它祈祷吗？’又问我：‘你为我祈祷吗？’真是可笑。他的神气天真得就像是小孩过家家。可是我也相信他，于是我答应了。

“我戴上这戒指了。我去看他的画展。那里自然有很多认识的朋友。有位朋友看出我把戒指摘了下来，因为我手指上留下了红印。而且那戒指是我们画家的戒指。他不敢问下去，因为我不喜欢这个问题，我会打他。”

他得意地笑笑。

“可是，天鹅的命运是多么动人啊！好像能敲进每个人的心里。他这样的人，死了都不会想到，他会因为一个柔弱善良的女人的爱而死……他触及了神圣的东西，所以再也没法坐着他的魔鬼宝座到处飞翔了。他为两条生命的死发了疯，这种残酷是他自己带给自己的。

“我只不过是推了他一把。”阿尔布佐夫笑笑，“至少，警官们从我身上了解的就是这样。”

“我不懂。”丽扎抚弄着脖子边的碎发，“这位画家，他自杀了吗？”

“他不是自杀，”阿尔布佐夫摇头。

“他只是疯了，再也忍受不了疯狂，如此而已。和当时我们城里的一位军官比起来，他的‘自杀’还真不能算是明明白白的自杀哩。

“你见过天鹅快死的样子吗？脖子拉得长长的，发出嘶哑的悲鸣……那是世上最让人难受的声音。有警官问我，为什么不救他？我很明白，他死了比活着好，或许……他死了，会有更多人爱他。

“他们只知道，他死之前我去拜访过他。但是再明白不过的是，他是用自己的手枪自杀的，就在我走出他家门之后。

“他们只知道，我给他讲了一个检查官的故事。除此之外，他们什么都不知道。”

阿尔布佐夫停住了话头。

“您也不好受。”丽扎被打动了，关切地看着他。

阿尔布佐夫笑起来，摇着头。

“亲爱的，这些事情都是他自找的。我为什么要帮他呢？我为什么要为他祈祷呢？地狱才是他应该待的地方。”

他举起了戒指，丽扎伸手过来，他把戒指放在她手心。

戒指内圈刻着字母。她把它举到光亮的地方，认出来那是一个姓名缩写。

“谢尔盖•尼古拉耶维奇。”她轻声地念着，迅速瞥了阿尔布佐夫一眼。

他眨了眨眼，缓缓地问：“你是怎么知道他的名字的？”

丽扎摇了摇头：“我妈妈的一块手帕上也绣着这个，我问过她。”

看得出，阿尔布佐夫竭力想要开口，但没能发出声音，好像被呛住了一样，只是紧紧地盯着她。

“啊呀！那真是太巧了。”姑娘真诚地说，眼睛里的火苗又跳动起来，“我不知道他是不是我的父亲，我不敢向我妈妈问。我从来就不知道我父亲是谁。但是，他已经死了，对吗？”

“是啊，那么多年过去了。您也已经成年了。”

她看着阿尔布佐夫，抓住了他的双手。

“您别这样！”她忧伤地笑着，“我从没想过能遇见您。无论您说的这个谢尔盖•尼古拉耶维奇是不是我的父亲，我都很高兴！您是我的朋友了！永远！”

“唉，是的……”阿尔布佐夫嘟囔着，一动不动，埋下了他蓬乱的头，苦苦地想要再说些什么，“您……愿意跟我走吗？我会把他留下的东西交给您，尽我所能帮助您。”

丽扎天真地笑了一下：“不，我不想要！就像他不需要家庭，也不需要持久的爱情一样，我不觉得这有什么需要补偿的。”

“我可以理解……”阿尔布佐夫低声说。

她沉默地低下头，隐藏起自己的脸。

“但是，我还是想看看他啊！我想看看他是个怎样的人。无论他做过什么，对自己的爱人和孩子做过什么，他毕竟都是一个可爱的人，对吗？”她微笑地问他。

“是啊。”

多可惜。

丽扎的家已经到了。他掀开帘子，温和的阳光斜照进来，驱散车厢里阴湿的味道。他把戒指给了丽扎，送她下车进了门。

旧的车辙无限地延伸向远方，水花在车轮下闪耀着。


End file.
